Miss Kashkur and the Baird
by NCR Ranger
Summary: He can't deny it any longer: there's a spot in his heart for Samantha Byrne.


_A/N: Kashkur is the COG nation Sam's from, and the location of Anvil Gate._

* * *

Azura Island.

Post Locust War/ Lambent Pandemic

It was no secret that Damon Baird got along better with machines than people. Heck, that was practically a byword for ' common knowledge '.

Machines, technical stuff and problem solving…those he liked and would take care to treat with respect. for People…less so. Aside from Kilo Squad..

( _Sofia…)_

… most people had generally been more of an annoyance, an inconvenience. They and Baird had never gotten along well, and more often then not, he'd ended up outright offending them with the kind of bluntness that would redefine the meaning of the word.

In fact, in all the years since those days with Kilo, Delta had been the only group of individuals that he'd formed any kind of real bond beyond being fellow Gears. They were ( and he sometimes still hesitated to use the phrase out loud )…friends.

So, why the hell was he currently making his way down on of the island's granite stone paved walkways, winding gracefully along its coast, with the palm trees swaying overhead, to tell one _Samantha Byrne…_ that he cared about her _in a way that was more than friends ?_

 _Corny…!_

Was it becasue the war against all their _countless_ foes-Locust, Lambent, even the Stranded- was over ? Was it because Sera was at peace for the first time in over 90 years, that the future of the human race wasn't on the line anymore ?

 _Convenient. No more Locust or Lambent..now's the time to saunter up to that girl you like and tell her you have a thing for her. Its the plot of every romance subplot ever._

A flock of seagulls screeched and wheeled overhead as he kept going, kicking aside a small rock sitting in the way, while the rational and logical part of his mind ( which was the only part of it that ever seemed to work ) tried to make sense of what he was about to do.

Except, it couldn't. That was just it…there wasn't anything rational or logical about affection, or feelings. It was far more complicated than trying to repair even the most advanced machinery, ( ie. The Hammer of Dawn, or Jack the Robot ). It was far more stressful than going head on against an army of scaly, pointy toothed murderous monsters ( and their exploding cousins ) from underground. It was so….

…damn it. Baird hadn't felt this frustrated since all those sleepless nights trying to crack Prescott's wretched disk !

 _Agh…!_

Exhaling, Baird marched on. All that emotional….stuff would sort itself out when he found Sam.

He knew she usually walked along this path every day, patrolling not out a need for it, but becasue….for the first time in anyone's recent memory, they could simply _relax,_ and enjoy themselves. And Azura, Locust-ravaged or not, still had some areas that were untouched by the vicious battle.

Then, turning the next corner, he found her.

Sam was close, about 10ft. in front of him, heading in the same direction. A sawed off shotgun hung from her hip, and her chocolate brown hair was pinned up in response to the island heat.

Instinctively, Baird found he liked that. He didn't even wonder why, like he might have usually.

 _Wow..…_

Well, aright then. His objective was right here, and there was no time like the present..

 _Here goes.._

" Hey, Sam ! "

The beautiful Kaskkuri stopped, and turned around.

" Baird ? " Sam's brows rose in surprise. " What brings you out here ? "

The moment of truth had arrived, Baird knew. Exactly how ? No clue at all. Could he afford to wait to think of something, but risk making this terribly awkward ?

Wasn't it _already_ awkward, for him at least ?

"….Oh, you know…patrolling. Same as you. "

As soon as the words came out, Baird cringed inwardly.

Now Sam appeared slightly confused. " Baird ? What're you on about ? "

" Hm ? "

" You're trying to make small talk. With me. That's never happened before. " Sam looked puzzled..and secretly smiling. Or maybe that was Baird's imagination.

Baird knew there was no turning back. Oddly, he realized he didn't want to.

" Alright, look, Sam, I'm terrible with words; we both know that. I sure as heck don't know how to say this right, or if I should say it at all. But I will…basically, I like you. "

This time, the moment he spoke, adrenaline surged through his veins, like fast roping put of a Raven. It was a strong, powerful, and at that moment, Baird wanted nothing more than to continue what he had to say.

That, and the slowly increasing amazed expression on Sam's face.

" Not in a ' friends' kind of way either. Its…its something _more._ I don't know what. I can't pin it down. All I know for sure is..You're beautiful, you're smart, and you won't put up with any of the sarcastic garbage that usually comes out of my mouth, and I respect that. "

There. He'd said it. He'd finally said it..

 _I came off like a total sap, didn't I._

Sam must've thought so too, becasue she was now staring at him like he had fallen from the sky. Her mouth was slightly open, and she was seemingly speechless.

Samantha Bryne..speechless. Baird couldn't believe it.

 _Oh boy….great. Now what do I do ?_

Just as he was about to say _something_ , Sam beat him to it.

"…..Where is Damon Baird, and what have you done with him ? "

Out of nowhere..she smiled at him. Warmly. Genuinely.

Now it was Baird's turn to feel speechless.

" I….ah…."

With a melodious chuckle, Sam reached out and playfully jabbed him in the shoulder.

" Relax, you tosser. That's the most _human_ thing you've ever said to me…and if I'm honest, it was actually pretty touching."

… _..!_

That smile was still there. " Walk with me. I'd like to meet this new Baird. "

And just like that, Baird found himself smiling broadly too.

" Sure. Lead the way…. Samantha. "


End file.
